


Love and Friendship Go Hand in Hand

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Volleyball, bokuaka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou, captain and ace of Fukurodani Academy volleyball team, is fully aware his team coddles him.But he knows that's because they love him. Just like he loves them in return.





	Love and Friendship Go Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in six months hhh but i love fukurodani so here i am.
> 
> this is my first haikyuu fic bc i actually started watching it for the first time this year, back in january. i can't believe it took me that long to finally cave in and watch it.
> 
> if it's bad and ooc, let me apologize in advance.

Leading the team, keeping them together, Bokuto knows that's what captains do.  
  
Inspiring his teammates, scoring points that leads them to victory, Bokuto knows that's what aces do.  
  
Knowing those doesn't mean he can easily do so on his own. Bokuto Koutaro, captain and ace of Fukurodani Academy volleyball team, is fully aware his team coddles him.

But he knows that's because they love him. Just like he loves them in return.

———

Konoha walked past class 3-1 on a lunch break, store bought bento in hand. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a wild black and white haired boy slumped on his desk. He paused.  
  
_Is he on emo mode right now? Should I go inside?_ Konoha thought to himself. Deciding it'd do good to check on his friend, he approached the taller boy.  
  
"Oi Bokuto, are you okay?" He kept his voice nonchalant, not wanting to sound too worried. It's nothing new, after all.  
  
Seemingly not noticing his footsteps before, Bokuto looked up with a shock. The class was already deserted. He was the only one here. Now, Konoha was here too.  
  
"Konohaaa," he whined. "I have to retake a test in two days."  
  
Oh. Well, it wasn't exactly a secret that Bokuto didn't do well in maths. He passed his other classes alright – not the top of his class, but his grades were certainly better than just passing the minimum score – but maths, let's just say it was quite a challenge for the ace.  
  
"Didn't Akaashi help you study? You can ask him again, I'm sure he won't mind," he said matter-of-factly. Akaashi might be a second year but none of them in the team would argue that he was the one who helped Bokuto the most regarding academic stuff.  
  
"He did! That's why I can't face him anymore! I can't ask him, Konoha. Don't you understand?" Bokuto's whine was close to a yell now.  
  
Not following Bokuto, he decided to answer honestly. "No, I don't. Please enlighten me," he sighed, resigning himself to spend his lunch break getting his friend out of his slump. He put his bento on his friend's table.  
  
"Akaashi helped me study three days in advance. He told me to borrow Shirofuku's notes and helped me by making a study guide. He went over the problems with me. He did so much, Konoha. But I failed." His shoulders slouched even more as he said this. Though suddenly, he grasped Konoha's uniform shirt, wailing, "He must be disappointed with me. I can't face him!"  
  
"You can't just decide that when you haven't even told him. Look, it's not like this is news that you suck at maths. I'm sure Akaashi will understand," he said placatingly. He also tried to get out of Bokuto's tight grip – his mom would surely scold him if he wrinkled his uniform – but to no avail.  
  
"B-but usually I passed! Barely. But I passed. It's worse now. And if I fail again, teacher will probably ask to get me off the team." He finally let go of Konoha, but his voice was so tiny, almost close to a whisper. Bokuto – bright, loud Bokuto – shouldn't be like this, shouldn't feel like this.  
  
"It's maths, it's not the end of the world," Konoha muttered. He threw himself on the chair next to Bokuto. "Look, I'll try to help, okay? We can ask Akaashi together, and you know maths isn't my favorite subject but I can help a little. You're gonna be fine."  
  
"Are you serious, Konoha?" Bokuto asked, eyes were still clouded with doubt.  
  
"Yes. We'll tell him before practice, okay? Don't stay late for extra practice today, we're going to your house and help you study," he said with such a conviction, as if he already knew their setter would agree with his plan. Konoha gave a few hard pats on the other boy's back for good measure.  
  
Bokuto perked up. He wasn't fully back to his boisterous self yet, but at least it was something.  
  
"Konohaaa, you're a lifesaver!" He shrieked before he practically launched himself out of his seat to hug Konoha.  
  
"Bokuto, you're heavy," he grunted as he tried to get his friend off him. Bokuto relented, though he still grinned at him. It's still not as bright as usual, but hey, it was there. "Can't let our captain and ace off the team, after all."  
  
Bokuto was about to hug him again for that, but Konoha quickly grabbed his bento and said, "Let's eat now. Lunch break's almost over."  
  
"Oh, right," Bokuto acquiesced and pulled out his own bento from the drawer.  
  
They sat there, eating their lunch. Talking about the team and bickering – all in good nature, of course – until the bell rang and it was time to get back to his class.  
  
"See you at practice," Konoha said before he went back.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Konoha!" Bokuto loudly shouted. He was back to his usual self now. Konoha waved at him and disappeared into the corridor.  
  
  
Later, they'd talk to Akaashi. Like he predicted, Akaashi wasn't disappointed. He just turned to Bokuto and told him they should go to his house after practice to study. Konoha went as well. The next day, he went to Bokuto's class on lunch break and helped him with more maths problems. Both he and Akaashi stayed back at the club room to prepare Bokuto for the last time before his test the next day.  
  
And you know? Bokuto passed with 80 mark. His highest maths score in all his high school years.  
  
———

"Hey, hey, Washio," Bokuto called excitedly.  
  
He looked up from his bag to see the other boy. "Hmm?" was his only response.  
  
"Wanna walk to the station together?" Bokuto asked.  
  
Looking Bokuto up and down, still in his jersey, Washio replied, "You haven't even changed."  
  
"I'm about to do that!" he replied back, affronted. "So, you want to?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Washio muttered then shrugged.  
  
They were the only ones here. Akaashi begged off of extra practice with Bokuto because he had history homework he needed to start working on. Bokuto, who clearly still had too much energy, dragged him and Komi for more practice instead. Konoha – that little shit – skillfully managed to get out of Bokuto's grabby hands and went home.  
  
Now, with Komi's gone home already, the two were left to their own devices.  
  
Changing his clothes quickly, Bokuto then haphazardly put his jersey and shorts inside his bag. Washio waited patiently on a bench.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Bokuto exclaimed, bag's slung over his shoulder.  
  
Bokuto locked up the club room. It was his responsibility as captain – one that really suited him, in Washio's opinion. Bokuto was usually the first person to arrive and the last person to leave anyway, even before his time as the captain.  
  
His friend's chatter filled the quiet as they walked. He responded here and there, adequate enough to not seem like he wasn't paying attention – he was, Washio just wasn't a talkative type – and Bokuto didn't look like he minded.  
  
They were about to walk past a _konbini_ when Bokuto suddenly stopped.  
  
"I really want an ice cream," he declared out of nowhere.  
  
"We can go in if you want," Washio replied. He wasn't opposed to buying an ice cream for himself, too.  
  
His friend shook his head, shoulders lowered. "I don't have enough money. I had to buy bento today because I left mine at home."  
  
Washio stared at him for about two seconds before he made up his mind and walked inside.  
  
"Hey, Washio, I just said–" Bokuto called out, trying to stop him.  
  
"I'll buy you one. I want it, too," he said simply.  
  
"Eeeh? Really?" Bokuto shrieked in excitement, eyes shining bright.  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged, nonchalant.  
  
Bokuto followed him inside. He spent three minutes to decide on which flavor to get – he ended up with strawberry, Washio got chocolate – and he thanked Washio with a hearty slap on the back.  
  
As they continued walking, mouths occupied with ice cream, Washio glanced his eyes at Bokuto and thought it felt nice to indulge on his captain's whim once in a while.  
  
———

The bell rang, marking the end of school hour. It was now time for volleyball. Bokuto's favorite time of the day, anyone could clearly see from his face.  
  
Yukie looked at Bokuto, eagerly putting his textbook and notes in his bag, before she walked up to him. She patted his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Hey, Bokkun," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Y-yes?" Bokuto responded rigidly. That tone usually meant their manager want his last onigiri or his help with the administrative part of their club. Or she was mad that Bokuto forgot something. Again. It was definitely something he wouldn't mind not hearing.  
  
"Do you mind doing my chore today? I'll do yours when it's your turn," she drawled. Oh, now it's her usual voice.  
  
"Ehhh, I don't wanna," Bokuto whined, his voice turned petulant. His turn to sweep and take out the trash was next week!  
  
Yukie glanced at their classmate, the one who's supposed to be doing chores with her today. He already started working on cleaning the whiteboard.  
  
"Look, Bokuto, I need to meet Yamada-sensei now. If we switch, I'll even give you this." She pulled out a mini chocolate bar from her bag, dangling it in front of Bokuto's face.  
  
Bokuto, of course, took the bait.  
  
"You win, Yukippe," he said as he took the proffered bribe. "But the key to the clubroom is with me. How are they gonna change their clothes?" he suddenly asked, as if he just remembered that little fact.  
  
The brown haired girl sighed inwardly. She was already running late – _I might as well do this myself_ , she thought – but Yukie still answered patiently, "Give me the key, I'll pass that to Konoha or someone else on my way to the teacher's office."  
  
Opening his bag to grab his wallet – yes, Akaashi told him to keep the key there. They didn't want a repeat of a panicked Bokuto throwing out the contents of his bag right in front of the clubroom because he thought he'd lost the key only to find out it was stuck between the pages of his textbook. How it got there, nobody had any idea – he pulled out the key and handed it to her.  
  
"Okay, I better get going then," she said to him. "Thanks, Bokkun," she added, waving her hand as she made a beeline for the door.  
  
"You better give me your extra onigiri tomorrow, Yukippe!" he yelled, hoping she could still hear him.  
  
A short chortle and a "You wish!" from somewhere on the corridor were all he got.  
  
———

"Oh, Saru!"  
  
Hearing someone called his name – and he got a feeling he knew who it was – Sarukui looked up. He tried to locate the source of that voice. Of course, the moment his brain registered that indeed it was Bokuto, the boy already crashed into him.  
  
"What the–" he started, incredulous. It was fortunate that he didn't lose his footing and let them fall on the floor, in the middle of the store.  
  
"Hey, hey, what are you doing here?" Bokuto asked, curiosity was evident in his voice.  
  
"This is a sports store," he said, slowly. "What do you think I'm gonna do in a sports store?"  
  
"Huh, buying something... sports related?" Bokuto hesitantly replied.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're here doing the same, right?"  
  
Hands on his hips, Bokuto exclaimed, "Yeah! I wanna buy knee pads."  
  
"What happened with your old ones?" he inquired.  
  
"I washed it after practice yesterday and I don't know how but it somehow felt uncomfortable when I wore it this morning. I called my mom to ask what should I do and she told me to just wear the extra pair I keep somewhere in my room or buy a new one," Bokuto explained, hands gesturing wildly.  
  
"Why don't you just wear the extra pair for tomorrow's practice?" A split second after the question came out of his mouth, Sarukui knew the reason would be mundane or just downright ridiculous.  
  
"I can only find one of them. I don't know where the other one is." He added, "But I already tried to look everywhere! My drawer, under my bed, behind my wardrobe, I even checked my first aid kit!"  
  
Seeing that Bokuto had started rambling, he tried to cut it short. "Why would you even search–" Sarukui stopped himself and let out a sigh.  
  
"I wanna find some pants and maybe a shirt, do you want to look for your knee pads together?" Sarukui thought they might as well shop together, though he knew it'd took twice as long than he originally planned. Bokuto always took his time at a sports store.  
  
"Sure!" Bokuto nodded his assent eagerly. His captain's bubbly smile was enough to convince Sarukui he'd made the right choice.  
  
  
Well, his wallet definitely would cry if it could when he stepped out of the store with three pants, three shirts, and even one pair of knee pads almost two hours later. And Bokuto? Oh, not to worry, he only got two pairs of knee pads. A fact non-team members might not know about their captain was that he could be persuasive as hell. His little comments were enough push for someone who tended to buy stuff on impulse. What was Sarukui supposed to do? Hold himself back?

———

Ever since their last practice match with Nekoma, Komi could be seen with eyes fixated on his phone. It hadn't hindered their training yet – he's still focused as ever when it came to volleyball – but it was safe to say they were curious. What was so fun about that mobile game anyway?  
  
Bokuto decided to just ask him about it. "Hey Komiyan, what is that game even about?"  
  
The third years were all having lunch at the rooftop, but only Komi had his attention split between feeding himself and tapping his phone screen. Sarukui's complaint about their literature homework? Ignored.  
  
"Dating sim," came his brief answer.  
  
Komi heard a fake gasp. He knew without looking up that Konoha had that shit eating grin on his face because not even a second later the wing spiker said, "Komiyan, I don't know you're desperate enough to resort to that."  
  
Safe to say Konoha was still alive because Washio had a quick reflex to hold him back from harming the taller boy.

 

It didn't end there, though. After practice, the ace approached him near the bench where he was drinking from his bottle.  
  
"Can you show me that game?" he asked, a lilt in his voice.  
  
"Why?" He eyed Bokuto suspiciously as if he'd try to tease him like Konoha did earlier.  
  
"Well, you look like you have fun. I wanna have fun, too!" His simple reply sounded so genuine Komi hadn't had the heart to tell him how much the game actually took a toll on him. Should I at least warn him? He thought.  
  
Sighing, he muttered, "I'll show you at the clubroom."  
  
Bokuto followed him there. Almost all of them were there already, except a few first years and second years who were on cleaning up duty. Komi made his way to his locker and got his phone out, he glanced to see Bokuto doing the same.  
  
Komi made a motion with his hand to get Bokuto to sit next to him. His friend got his cue and went over to do as told.  
  
"Okay, so here's the thing, you play to get one of the guys to date you. There are routes, basically each character have their own route, and there are good, normal, and bad endings," he explained.  
  
Komi could hear Konoha trying to suppress his giggles. He said, annoyed, "Shut up if you still want to keep your kneecaps intact."  
  
"Well, sorry if I find that funny." Konoha walked to where both of them sat. "How do you get them to 'date' you? Is there a quest or something?" He took a look at Komi's phone.  
  
Komi nodded and continued his explanation. "Yes. You have to complete this chat thing, like you're chatting with them. There's other stuff, too, like inviting people to this special event, but basically it's pretend chat and call."  
  
"But where's the challenge and fun of it?" Bokuto asked. Surely if it was just chatting that'd be boring, right?  
  
"There's like background story for each character, you'll get that on their route. The chat also has a limited time to complete it and I think there's a percentage of chats you can afford to miss. I'm not really sure." He shrugged. "I've only finished one route and now I'm trying to get a new route. I want to get the rich man this time."  
  
Konoha snorted at that.  
  
"Oh, you can't choose from the get-go?" Bokuto seemed to perk up, maybe he was seeing it as a challenge.  
  
"Yes, the first four days you get to talk with everyone and based on something, I'm not really sure here, like a level of closeness? Yeah, that. Based on that, you get assigned to a certain character. But it still depends on how you chat and make decision whether you'll end up dating them or not."  
  
And Bokuto wasn't sure but he thought Komi mumbled, "Or worse." He didn't know what was worse than not dating in the dating sim game, but he never played before, so who was he to say that?  
  
"That sounds fun! So, I just have to download it, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Komi nodded again, then showed Bokuto the name of the game so he could type it on his phone.  
  
"What makes you start playing this game anyway?" Konoha nudged him to get his attention.  
  
"I saw Kenma playing it at our last practice match. I asked him and he said it was easy to play even though I have no experience with gaming." Komi remembered asking the Nekoma's setter because he usually saw him playing on his PSP instead of his phone.  
  
"Huh, I have no idea that he played it. Isn't dating sim too easy for someone who's used to play monster game?"  
  
Komi rolled his eyes. "Kenma likes to try new things, I guess. I did ask him, though. He said Nekoma's ace's sister told him about this game."  
  
"Huh, interesting." After that vague response Konoha left them to change his clothes.  
  
A while later, Bokuto exclaimed, "Ah! I downloaded it!"  
  
"Congrats," Komi deadpanned. "Do you need help to start the game or should we go change and go home now?"  
  
"I think I'll try this at home. But I'll ask you if there's something I don't understand," Bokuto said.  
  
"Okay. But please don't text me at midnight, I need sleep," He warned his friend.  
  
"Got it!"

 

Two days later found Bokuto stomping across the gym when he saw Komi. He was, for the lack of a better word, alarmed.  
  
"This is not fun, Komiyan. How could you?" Bokuto put his arms across his chest and pouted. Komi could also see his dark eyebags.  
  
Ah. The game.  
  
"Do you enjoy it?" He smirked.  
  
"I had to wake up at four to complete a chat! There were too many guys to choose I can't just give my attention to one!" He bawled.  
  
"Sooo, do you enjoy it?" He asked again.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I do! But I need sleep, too!" Bokuto admitted.  
  
"You can uninstall it, you know," he informed him, in case Bokuto hadn't thought of it.  
  
"But I wanna know what'll happen. Are they going to date? Is the party a success?"  
  
Sighing, Komi decided to spare the captain – after all he didn't want to be responsible if Bokuto was out of commission because of a game he recommended – so he said, "I can tell you what happens in the game if you want to. You don't have to play it."  
  
Bokuto brightened up. "You'd do that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just ask me and I'll tell you, show you even if there's a chat during lunch break."  
  
"Yes! I can sleep longer tonight!" he curled both his hands into fists and yelled.  
  
Komi couldn't help but smile. He already had a hunch the captain wouldn't last long, but he appreciated the effort Bokuto did to get to know his team, including their recent pastime.  
  
And well, if he got Bokuto invested enough to still want to know more about the story, then it was just a bonus.

———

It shouldn't be a routine but it was. If asked, Akaashi could pinpoint the exact time it started. Just like almost everything that happened in his life since he'd joined this volleyball team, it was all because Bokuto.  
  
Akaashi had friends. He had no problem being in a group project, he got along with most of his classmates, and he went out with his teammates when they invited him out. He just wasn't the type to bring his friends to his house. Nobody had ever bothered to question it before. When one of his classmates asked to work on their class project at his house, Akaashi only had to say "I can't this time, how about your place?" and no one pushed further.  
  
He didn't have anything to hide. It was just more convenient that way.  
  
Then one Bokuto Koutarou entered his life.  
  
It all started with Bokuto asking him to stay and toss to him after practice. Bokuto asking him to join him and their teammates on days they felt like eating together. Bokuto complimenting his grades when the older boy accidentally saw his exam paper and joking about Akaashi – then a first year – tutoring him maths because his grade on that subject was abysmal. Akaashi actually ended up tutoring Bokuto in the clubroom after practice when he had an exam the following day. Once it started, it'd never stop.  
  
Now here they were, at Akaashi's house for a sleepover, about to watch an owl documentary Bokuto found the day before. It wasn't even the first time Bokuto's here. Oh no, Akaashi could still recall his mother's face when he first brought Bokuto home to help him with his homework – they ended up not doing much because Bokuto showed him funny videos he got from Kuroo and they got distracted – and the second time his _senpai_ even stayed for dinner. His mother insisted. She was charmed and there was nothing Akaashi could do to stop her doting on Bokuto – not that he ever planned on doing it.  
  
"I'll get us drinks. Bokuto-san, you want water or orange juice?" Akaashi asked as  he stood up from his position.  
  
Bokuto looked up at the setter to answer, "Orange juice, please!"  
  
The younger man nodded. He left Bokuto there, sitting on the floor, back leaning on the side of his bed, one hand on the keypad of Akaashi's laptop to locate the documentary they wanted to watch. Apparently it was another foreign documentary with japanese subtitles on the great-horned owl.  
  
Another thing that'd changed was now Akaashi let another person touch his personal belongings. He used to be reluctant to let someone touch his phone or laptop even if they asked for his permission. But now whenever Bokuto did it – with his permission, of course – he didn't even bat an eyelash.  
  
He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. The first floor was quiet, the lamp in the kitchen and a wall lamp near the stairs were the only source of light. That was because his parents were out of town, though before they left Akaashi's mom had made sure to leave plenty of food and beverages in the fridge for him.  
  
He paused for a second in front of the fridge before he decided to just bring the orange juice carton upstairs. Grabbing some energy bars and two glasses, he then made his way back to his bedroom.  
  
"Akaaaaashi, what is taking you so long to get a drink?" Bokuto asked him, lips turned into a pout.  
  
"It hasn't even been 3 minutes, Bokuto-san," he replied plainly.  
  
After he poured both glasses with orange juice and ripped the energy bar open, he turned to Bokuto.  
  
"Can we play it now?" He could see Bokuto's buzzing with a mix of anticipation and enthusiasm.  
  
The black haired boy "hmm"-ed and gave him a small smile. Bokuto eagerly pressed 'play' and they both sat back as it began.  
  
30 minutes later and Akaashi once again found himself focusing more on Bokuto than the documentary. It's not that the documentary was boring, no, that wasn't the reason. Bokuto was just fascinating. He liked seeing the other boy's reactions, how he made small noises when something interesting happened on the screen – "did you see that, Akaashi?" the boy asked, tugging at the hem of Akaashi's shirt – and his quietness when the owl was about to catch its prey.  
  
  
Bokuto stretched his body when they were done. After he's done so, he faced Akaashi and without any prompting, started gushing about the owl. The older boy talked at length and, knowing how much it meant to Bokuto, Akaashi gave him his utmost attention.  
  
Somehow, both of them ended up sprawling on the floor. During a lull in conversation, Akaashi asked, voice no more than a whisper, "Bokuto-san, should we go to sleep now?"  
  
Bokuto looked at the time on his phone. It was past 11. They both had practice in the morning.  
  
"Oh, it's quite late already," he mumbled. "Yeah, I think we should."  
  
Sighing, he sat up and reached for his bag. After he grabbed his toiletry pouch, Bokuto excused himself to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll prepare the futon for you," Akaashi said to him.  
  
Bokuto gave him a thumbs up and a blinding smile. "Thanks! You're the best, Akaashi!"  
  
He smiled in return, even though Bokuto couldn't see him, and went out of his bedroom to get the extra futon, a blanket and a pillow.  
  
Futon laid out near his bed with a fluffy pillow on top of it, Akaashi waited for Bokuto to come out of his bathroom. He checked his phone, saw a message from his mom and sent a quick reply.  
  
"Hey, Akaashi, you can go in now," Bokuto told him as he came back into the room.  
  
He nodded and made a beeline for the bathroom. A few minutes later he went back to find Bokuto was already snuggling under the blanket. His eyes were still open, though.  
  
He turned off the lamp before he carefully made way to his bed. He then got himself settled under his own blanket.  
  
"Goodnight, Akaashi," Bokuto whispered. He couldn't see him, but Akaashi knew from his tone alone that the other boy was smiling.  
  
"Goodnight, Bokuto-san," he whispered back.

On the verge of sleeping, Akaashi thought to himself, if inviting Bokuto to his house meant he was privy to more of Bokuto's many expressions, his thoughts and ideas, he certainly wasn't opposed to it.

———

Bokuto was sulking. No, he wasn't in his dejected mode yet, but everyone who knew him well enough could see that he was indeed sulking.  
  
His morning started alright. His mom made a special breakfast and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he went to school. He let an elementary schooler took his seat and she smiled at him, her puffy face made it look all the more adorable.  
  
It turned slightly sour when, a few minutes after he arrived at school, Akaashi came into the clubroom, saw him there, and said, "Good morning, Bokuto-san." Nothing else. He just proceeded to change into his training clothes.  
  
The others followed a few minutes later, some even came in at around the same time. They all greeted each other. Onaga came up to him asking to be put on his team for their 3-on-3 later and Konoha even asked him if he managed to finish his homework – which he did, thank you very much – all in all, it seemed like a totally normal morning. But it was not.  
  
"Hey, hey, do you know what day it is?" Bokuto asked Konoha during warm-up.  
  
Konoha spared a glance at him. "Friday," he said impassively as he continued to stretch.

  
"Just that? You can't think of anything special on this day?" Bokuto asked again, his face looked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah. What? Is it National Owl Day or something?" the other boy asked back.  
  
"No. Konoha, you suck," Bokuto pouted.  
  
His friend didn't bother to give that a response.  
  
  
During water break, he approached Onaga and Anahori who were talking to each other. He put each of his hands on their shoulders.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm the best senpai, yes?" He asked.  
  
"Y-yes?" Anahori sounded unsure as he answered it.

Onaga grunted.  
  
"So, can you tell me what day it is?" He continued his questioning.  
  
"It's Friday, senpai." This time it was Onaga who answered.  
  
"And what about the date?"  
  
"It's September 20," the first year setter replied.  
  
"And that's a special date, do you remember why?"  
  
Anahori shook his head. "I don't know, senpai. We weren't here last year. What's special about today?" He innocently asked.  
  
Somewhere within hearing distance, Sarukui snorted. Komi promptly elbowed him and that shut him up.

 

On their way to class, Bokuto caught Shirofuku and fell into step with her. It wasn't far from the gym and they still had a few minutes before the first bell rang.  
  
"Yukippe, do you remember what we did last year on this day?"  
  
"Hmm, practice like usual, I guess?" she drawled.  
  
"No! We all did something last year, don't you remember?" He pushed further.  
  
There was no way she didn't remember. She was the one who bought the donuts!  
  
A few seconds passed before Shirofuku shook her head slowly and said, almost regrettably, "I'm sorry, Bokkun, I don't remember. It's been a year, after all."  
  
Bokuto looked at her, trying to guess whether she was messing with him. When she didn't break, he huffed and stomped off all the way to his chair.

 

It was one of the days they agreed to have lunch together. On the rooftop, they all sat in a semi circle on the floor. It seemed like there was nothing out of the ordinary, everyone acted like it was just another normal day.  
  
Bokuto was upset.  
  
He interjected, "Hey, do you seriously not remember what day it is?"  
  
"Bokuto, it's Friday," Washio answered. Konoha rolled his eyes.  
  
"No!" He huffed. "It's my birthday!"  
  
Murmurs of "Ah" and "Oh" could be heard. Then, Akaashi said, "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I totally forgot. Happy birthday."  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday, Bokkun," Shirofuku chimed in.  
  
"Oooh, you're a year older. Doesn't look like it, though," Konoha teased him. Bokuto threw a piece of carrot at him. His friend dodged it, though. What a shame.  
  
"Sorry, Bokuto, it slipped my mind. Happy birthday, captain," Komi tried to pacify him.  
  
Washio nodded, agreeing with Komi. "Happy birthday," he said simply.  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday, Bokuto," Sarukui said, smiling. "And hey, we can go out for yakiniku tomorrow to make up for it. Right?" he asked the others.  
  
"Well, Coach said we don't have practice tomorrow, so why not?" Konoha shrugged. The other third years – save for Bokuto – and Akaashi nodded their assent.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! Ugh, of course I'd say yes for yakiniku. But I'm still mad, you know." He crossed his arms and frowned.  
  
"Oh, come on." Konoha rolled his eyes again. "You can sulk all you want but if you don't finish your lunch soon, the bell will ring in a few minutes," he said, pointing his chopsticks at Bokuto.  
  
"Ugh, fine." He reached for his bento box and continued to eat.

  
  
Bokuto was still slightly miffed that his teammates forgot his birthday. They did wish him happy birthday but it was after he had to point it out. It totally slipped their mind. Unbelievable.  
  
He went to the clubroom before the afternoon practice with a scowl on his face. He scowled deeper when he found no one there. Granted, he took his sweet time to walk there from his classroom, so they were all probably at the gym already. Bokuto quickly changed out of his uniform while still grumbling to himself.  
  
The ace of Fukurodani traipsed to the gym. It was strangely quiet, there was no sound of a ball hitting the floor or even a chatter among his teammates – and Bokuto knew full well that they weren't a quiet bunch – so he found it odd. But Bokuto wasn't Bokuto if he spent too long to think about it – and in case anyone forgot, he was still sulking – he put the thought aside and opened the door to the gym. What he found made his eyes widened in surprise. Right there in front of him, his teammates and coach stood close to each other, clearly expecting his entrance. In the center, his setter was holding a cake adorned with candles.

They all smiled at him and as if on command, simultaneously cried out, "Happy birthday, Bokuto!" He heard Akaashi's distinct voice still calling him "Bokuto-san" though.  
  
Bokuto froze for a few seconds, seemingly trying to take it all in before he felt tears threatening to fall. The next moment they all bore witness to their captain bawling his eyes out. They all immediately crowded around him, trying to placate the crying captain.  
  
"What, no, Bokkun, don't cry," Shirofuku tried to soothe him.  
  
"Bokuto-senpai, did we take it too far?" Anahori asked. He actually felt bad when he pretended not to know Bokuto's birthday during their morning practice, but his other seniors told him it was fine. Now, seeing Bokuto cried he was internally freaking out, not sure what to do with the situation.  
  
"Bokuto-san," Akaashi tried calling out to him in the midst of "Bokuto, we're sorry" from his teammates.  
  
"You guys," Bokuto tried to speak but it was interrupted by a sniffle. "You were so mean!" He sobbed some more.  
  
"We're sorry," Konoha said. "But it's all for a reason! We wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Last year we did it very last minute, but this year Kaori and I had an idea to make it a surprise and we all pitched in to buy the cake and gift," Shirofuku explained, her hand rubbing Bokuto's back to calm him.  
  
"Forgive us?" Akaashi pleaded. He was still holding the cake, so he had no way to put a comforting hand on Bokuto's shoulder.  
  
Bokuto finally looked up, he saw his teammates, managers, and even Coach Yamiji there awaiting his next words.  
  
They were all here for him. They genuinely wanted him to be happy. They wanted him to celebrate his birthday with them.  
  
Bokuto wiped the tears from his eyes. He actually cried because the happiness overwhelmed him, but he could see now it worried his teammates. Yes, he did say they were mean but he didn't hate them for what they did. He didn't want them to worry. He didn't need them to ask for forgiveness. So, Bokuto gave them his happiest, widest grin.  
  
"Nooo, guys, I'm crying because I'm happy. I love you all so much!" He yelled.  
  
He could hear everyone – including their coach – sighing in relief.  
  
"Aww Bokuto you had us worried," Komi complaint. "I don't want this to go down in history as your worst birthday ever, you know." He punched his captain's abdomen lightly.  
  
"Nah, far from it!" Bokuto shook his head, still smiling.  
  
"Can we proceed with the celebration then? We still have to practice," Coach Yamiji spoke up.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure!" the birthday boy agreed.  
  
"Someone needs to light the candles again," Washio pointed out. Apparently, someone – probably Akaashi – had put them out when Bokuto started bawling.  
  
Suzumeda came with matches and soon the candles were lit again.  
  
Now, surrounded with the whole team singing him – quite badly and off-key to be honest – happy birthday, Bokuto couldn't help but feel almost overwhelmed again. But he reigned it in.  
  
As the song came to an end, he blew the candles off. Eyes closed, Bokuto wished from the bottom of his heart that they'd all be able to continue being this happy, and promised himself to make them proud.

As he opened his eyes, party poppers exploded, raining him with confetti. He laughed, because wow, they really went all out this time.

Sarukui handed him a knife. "Birthday boy gets the first slice." He slapped Bokuto on the back. "Don't forget to share the rest with us, though!"  
  
Bokuto grinned at him. Knife in hand, he cut the first slice. It was a sloppy and small cut but no one commented on it.  
  
He took a big bite and swallowed the rest in seconds. It was delicious.  
  
After he was done, Akaashi put the cake inside box, sealing the lid.  
  
"Eh, we don't finish it now?" Bokuto asked, confused.  
  
"We're gonna eat it later. As Coach said, we still have practice," the younger boy answered.  
  
"Oh. It's okay then, I guess."  
  
Coach Yamiji stepped up. He put one of his hands on Bokuto's shoulder, he had to look up due to their height difference. His coach said, "You're one of our best athletes, one of the brightest I've ever coached. Sometimes I don't know what I should do with you, but I'm proud of you." He patted the ace's shoulder. "Happy birthday, Bokuto."  
  
This, of course, made Bokuto tear up again. He promptly pulled their coach in a hug, saying his thank you.  
  
"Bokuto, I can't breath," the coach gasped.  
  
He let go of the hug, but as he held him at arm's length, he told the older man, "I'm gonna make you proud at Nationals." Shaking his head, he corrected, "No, we're gonna make you proud."  
  
A chorus of "Yeah!" and "We'll show you, Coach!" could be heard following Bokuto's statement.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Coach Yamiji smiled.

  
Coach stepped back and this time Shirofuku stood in front of him. She presented him with a gift wrapped in black and gold paper and a white ribbon. It was a rectangular and slim box, so Bokuto couldn't guess what's inside.

"It's from all of us. I hope you like it," the third year manager said, smiling sincerely at him.  
  
"Thank you so much!" He addressed all of them. He was curious of the content inside but whatever it was he was sure he'd like it.  
  
Though Bokuto still tried to shake the box in hope it'd give him a clue. Unfortunately, it barely made any noise.  
  
Suzumeda was next. She handed him a card. When he took it, he saw it was full of birthday wishes from each member of the team, Coach included.  
  
"I hope you like it, too. Happy birthday, Bokuto." She smiled at him, too.  
  
"I love it! This is too much, you guys. I'm so happy," he sniffles again.  
  
"It's the least we could do," Onaga said.  
  
"You're our captain and ace, we just want to appreciate you," Anahori added.  
  
"Yeah, what he said," Konoha concurred. He tried to keep his voice nonchalant.  
  
"Aww Konoha you big softie," Komi teased him.  
  
"Says someone who played dating sim," the wing spiker retorted.  
  
"Now that you’ve him the present, can we start practice? You can celebrate again later," Coach interrupted.  
  
"Right. Sorry, coach," Shirofuku said. "Okay, we have to clean up a bit and start practice," she announced to them.  
  
A first year immediately went to get a broom and dustpan. He started sweeping the confetti into the dustpan. The poles and nets had been set up before Bokuto came to the gym so it wasn't long before they all started stretching and then began their practice. The gift was kept safe on the bench next to the managers, Bokuto made sure before he joined his team on the court.  
  
  
Later, though it was already quite late, they stayed to celebrate again. Coach made them promised to clean up and lock up the gym before he left.  
  
Cake and snacks were shared, banter and teasing were ever present. They smiled and laughed. They had fun.  
  
Seeing all this, Bokuto couldn't help but thank his lucky star and smile. _This was the best birthday ever_ , he thought.  
  
"I have the best team ever."

———

Spring Interhigh day 4. Semifinal.

  
Third set. 25-26. It's Fukurodani's match point. They're 1-1 against Karasuno but the victory is within sight. They just have to clinch it.  
  
Bokuto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He blocks out all the noise from the spectators. He's focusing.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looks to the other side of the court. They have the same look of determination on their faces. Bokuto's lips turn upside, he knows his teammates aren't any different. After all, who does purposely want to lose?  
  
The referee blows the whistle.  
  
Sarukui serves. It's received by Karasuno's libero.  
  
A great toss by Karasuno's setter. Hinata jumps to spike. Bokuto's still amazed every time he sees their freak combo, they're constantly evolving. He knows they're going to be even better the next time he meets them.  
  
But he believes more in his teammates' abilities.  
  
They try to block it but in the end it's Konoha who keeps the ball in the air. It then goes to Akaashi.  
  
"Bokuto-san," Akaashi calls out. This toss isn't optimal, Bokuto thinks. He knows Akaashi can do better.  
  
He hits it. It's a pretty great cut shot, if you're to ask him. But the tiny libero still gets it up in time. He passes it to the baldy who in turn gives it to Kageyama.  
  
This time the other team uses synchro attack and the ball goes to Karasuno's ace. Fukurodani uses three-person block and even though Karasuno's ace slams the ball right through their block, Washio manages to get a one touch. It's not a block out, but as long as the ball is still in the air, all hope isn't lost yet.  
  
Komi runs to get the ball. He saves it in the nick of time but it goes over the net, giving Karasuno a chance ball.  
  
They try to fully take it to their advantage. Tossing to Hinata once again, Kageyama clearly gives this one toss his best.  
  
This time, Fukurodani's blockers get the ball back on Karasuno's side of the court. The Miyagi team refuses to give up. Their tall middle blocker reaches it and sends the ball into the air.  
  
Karasuno's ace's calling for the toss. It only takes Kageyama a split second to decide. He tosses to their ace.  
  
He jumps. His midair form is nothing short of exquisite.  
  
But however beautiful his form is, Komi still manages to get ball.  
  
Now, the ball goes to Akaashi. They all know who he's going to toss it to.  
  
Bokuto knows it, too. There's only one thing that goes on his mind as he shouts his setter's name.  
  
_This time, give it your 120% too._  
  
And he delivers. It's as if Akaashi knows what Bokuto wants. What he demands of him as a setter.  
  
Bokuto flies. Staring at him from the ground, Akaashi recalls the first time he saw Bokuto's midair form. It's even more breathtaking now.  
  
_He really is a star._  
  
The ball goes past Karasuno's blockers. He can see Sawamura and the baldy give chase, arms stretch out to reach the ball.  
  
It drops. The sound of it hitting the floor is loud in Bokuto's ears. A second after the whistle blows signaling the end of the match, the cheer erupts.  
  
Bokuto turns his head to look at his teammates.  
  
"We won!" He screams in joy. Bokuto runs and jumps at them. He lets out his thunderous laugh when they manage to catch him.  
  
"You're heavy, Bokuto," he hears Konoha's grunt.  
  
Still laughing, he puts himself back on the ground. Hands on his hips, he looks at them one by one, pride's clear shown on his face.  
  
Finding his setter, he shows the younger boy his most radiant smile. "Akaashi, as always, your tosses are the best."  
  
"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi flashes him a smile.  
  
High on adrenaline rush, Bokuto pulls him into a hug. And Akaashi hugs back.  
  
Today is truly wonderful.  
  
  
They line up to bow and then shake hands with the other team. Through the net, as his hand grips Hinata's, Bokuto says, "Good game, Hinata-kun."  
  
"Thank you, Bokuto-san. Congrats on your win," Hinata replies, his voice is clearly frustrated. He admires Bokuto but at the same time he doesn't want to lose to him. He's not ready to face this yet.  
  
"I'll cheer you on at Interhigh," Bokuto says before he rejoins his team.  
  
They bow to the audience, those who have cheered them on and encouraged them throughout the match. Bokuto makes sure to give them his loudest "Thank you for your support!"  
  
Then they all walk back to the bench where their coach is waiting. Before Coach Yamiji can say anything, Bokuto interjects.  
  
"Only one match's left. I'll keep my promise. We're gonna make you proud."  
  
Though he can't see it, all his teammates behind him nod their heads in conviction.  
  
Coach shakes his head, smile growing on his lips. Looking up, he addresses the whole team, "All of you already make me proud. Just go out there tomorrow like you did today. I believe in you."  
  
Bokuto pulls him into a hug. "Coaaach, you're the best," he sobs.  
  
Despite the tightness, the coach chuckles, "What am I going to do without you, huh?" He patted Bokuto's back fondly.  
  
After a while, though, he asks Bokuto to let him go. It really is hard to breathe with how tight the boy hugs him.  
  
"Let's go back now. You need to rest and be ready for tomorrow."  
  
He hears a chorus of agreement from the team, followed with Bokuto's "Can we still squeeze in a quick practice today?"  
  
Konoha violently shakes his head. "No. No, I'm tired, I want to sleep and if you try to drag me to the gym I'm gonna drown you," he snaps.  
  
They all laugh at that.  
  
  
Bokuto walks a little behind on their way back to the bus. Akaashi notices this and paces himself to match Bokuto's.  
  
"Bokuto-san, do you have something on your mind?" the setter asks.  
  
"Nah. I just have a good feeling for tomorrow."  
  
"We still can't let our guard down. I'm sure our opponent tomorrow will be more formidable than before."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm excited." At this, Bokuto smiles. "I'm going to be the captain and ace that leads us to victory. But I can't do it alone—"  
  
"That's why there are six players on the court, Bokuto-san," Akaashi cuts in.  
  
"I know and I believe in them. But listen, Akaashi, I can't do it alone. So, will you lend me your trust and ability?"  
  
Without them noticing, they've stopped in the middle of parking lot. Bokuto looks at Akaashi, his vice captain and setter, waiting for his answer.  
  
The silence lasts for a few seconds. Finally, Akaashi says softly, "You always have it, Bokuto-san."

The smile Bokuto gives him is blinding.

  
Bokuto Koutarou is the captain and ace of Fukurodani Academy volleyball team that is coddled by his team. He's aware of it. He knows they do that because they love him.

But he can and will give his 120% tomorrow. He's going to be just the captain and ace. That’s his way of saying he loves them in return.  
  
Obviously it goes without saying that he's going to ensure his team emerges as the victor. He won't settle for less than that.  
  
———

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡  
> if you see any mistake or have any constructive critism, please let me know!
> 
> ps. pls forgive my shitty english
> 
> (if u don't think it's possible to have fukurodani v karasuno _at least let me have this_ p l e a s e)


End file.
